Preparations
by Icenectar
Summary: Trunks is preparing to go to college. With both his parents wanting to dictate his career, how is he going to decide? How is he going to keep the peace and still keep track of his "interstellar" roommate? And yes, Vegeta IS capable of menial labor.
1. Default Chapter

Classes were starting soon, Trunks noted as he glanced at his companion sitting on the floor, meditating. He had been given the task of watching over a being whose past was virtually unknown, save the memories of a Namek, a Kai, and a Saiyen. She had not moved in the past four hours and Trunks wondered what she was thinking about. He glanced at the front door and opened it, even before a knock had sounded.  
  
"So how's the married couple this morning?" Yamcha asked and Trunks looked at him.  
  
"We're...not married," he replied.  
  
"Tell that to your grandparents. So, what have you two been up to? Anything your parents shouldn't know about?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Come in and look."  
  
Yamcha followed Trunks into the apartment and Trunks pointed to the corner Loren sat in.  
  
"She's been like that for the past four hours. I was just getting ready to leave," Trunks said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Just out. Why? Do you have a suggestion?"  
  
"No. I could take you to a restaurant I frequent if you're hungry. They've got this really beautiful waitress there."  
  
"Is the food good?"  
  
"The food? Yeah, it's good. Come on. The lunch specials are almost over." ********************************************** Vegeta put on his boots and walked out of the bedroom. He dodged a robot that rolled past and turned around to meet Bulma's cold gaze.  
  
"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" she asked and Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"What does it matter woman?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I need some work done here."  
  
"What are you talking about? You have robots that do everything."  
  
"Vegeta, you will never understand, will you? All right, if you want to go out, here's a list of things I need done in the city. I'm afraid I can't leave Dad right now."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Would you like me to cook tonight?"  
  
"Those are unfair tactics!"  
  
"Not according to MY rules."  
  
"All right! I'll do the stuff on this list."  
  
"Here."  
  
She handed him a capsule and Vegeta looked at it.  
  
"What is this for?!" he demanded.  
  
"Transportation. There's no flying in the city."  
  
"Then I need to change my attire."  
  
"Fine. I've got to go back and help Dad. There's some food in the kitchen for you. Ask Mom where it is if you can't find it."  
  
"That mother of yours doesn't know where anything is," Vegeta muttered as he walked back into the bedroom and put on a pair of leather pants, a white sleeveless shirt and a black leather jacket. "I may as well fit the standard if I'm going to ride this thing." ************************************* "There she is. Her name is Mocha. Isn't she beautiful?" Yamcha asked and Trunks glanced up from the menu.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, she IS nice," Trunks said and went back to reading the menu.  
  
"You prefer blondes, don't you?"  
  
"What? No, not at all."  
  
"So if she's not there for pleasure, how are you going to get a girl that IS for pleasure?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh come on, Trunks. Didn't Vegeta teach you anything?"  
  
"Sorry. Yeah he did. I'm sorry. I'm pretty hungry so that's all I'm thinking about."  
  
"May I take your order?" the waitress that Yamcha had been watching asked. "Oh hello again, Yamcha. I see you brought a friend."  
  
"This is Trunks," Yamcha said.  
  
"Do you work for the Capsule Corporation?"  
  
"Huh? Oh my coat. My mom gave it to me. It's my grandfather's company."  
  
"Is it really?"  
  
"Yeah. Um, can I order now?"  
  
"Huh? Oh of course. What would you like?"  
  
"Could I get two number threes?"  
  
"I thought you weren't fond of the number threes, Yamcha."  
  
"Huh? They're both for him. You know what I usually get," Yamcha said.  
  
"But the number threes are really big. Are you sure you want two?" Mocha asked.  
  
"Yes please," Trunks replied.  
  
"So what are you going to study at school?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I think the family wish is that I become a scientist like Grandpa. Dad wants to see me in the military. I don't exactly know what I want and I don't like going against Father."  
  
"You went against him when Cell was around."  
  
"Cell was deceiving him, playing on his one weakness. I only wanted to stop him for the sake of everyone."  
  
"So are you going to choose the military?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, yeah I've got the physique for it but I don't know if I've got the mind for it. I don't know if I've got the mind for a scientist either. Also, there's one reason why I'm not sure about the military. I wouldn't know what to do with her."  
  
"What is she exactly?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, we all saw what she turned into at the tournament. Sorta like Zarbon, only worse. What the hell is she?"  
  
"I don't know but she's not all that bad. She didn't kill Father and she could have."  
  
"How do we know that she won't snap and go on a killing rampage one day?"  
  
"Here you two are. Boy, you've been talking for awhile. What's going on?" Mocha asked as she set the plates on the table.  
  
"Thanks Mocha. We're just trying to figure out what he should take at college," Yamcha said.  
  
"Well right now, I'm just taking the basic stuff that everyone takes," Trunks said as he picked up a fork.  
  
"I get off at three today, if you're not busy," Mocha said.  
  
"No I'm not busy. It's my day off," Yamcha replied as he watched Trunks eat. "Man, I sure miss Goku." 


	2. Chapter 2

"What's first on this blasted list? Check up on Trunks. What?! She doesn't trust my own son? What does she think he's doing?"  
  
He pictured Trunks performing an intimate act and shrugged his shoulders. It was natural. How did she think she got a son in the first place. He then thought about Trunks' roommate and shook.  
  
"Perhaps he does need to be checked up on after all," Vegeta said.  
  
"What are you trying to be? The leader of a gang?" a voice asked and Vegeta spun around. Eighteen stood there, holding her young daughter Marron in her arms.  
  
"Hardly. I have a list of missions that I must carry out," Vegeta replied and folded his arms.  
  
"Oh. Bulma was busy so she gave you a list of things she needed done in the city."  
  
"How did you...how did you know that?!"  
  
Eighteen smiled smugly at him.  
  
"One thing you'll never understand is a woman's mind. So does she have you shopping?"  
  
She took the list out of Vegeta's hand and looked at it.  
  
"Check on Trunks. Looks like someone doesn't trust their son. Ooh I like this one. Pick up order at Columbia's Secret. Wonder how embarrassed you'll get."  
  
"Give that to me!"  
  
"All right here. I've got to find Krillin anyway. Oh there he is."  
  
"Woah Vegeta. Man if it wasn't for the hair, I never would have recognized you. What are you doing?" Krillin asked as he walked up to his wife.  
  
"He's doing errands for Bulma," Eighteen replied.  
  
"Really? What's she making this time?"  
  
"I have no clue but I'd better get started on it. That woman threatened not to cook if I didn't complete these tasks," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"That's harsh man. Well good luck."  
  
Vegeta watched them walk off and glanced at his surroundings. He was close enough to Trunks' apartment that he could walk. ******************************************************************* Loren looked up and stood up. How long had she been there? Where was Trunks? She knew that he wasn't in the apartment but she didn't know where he had gone. He hadn't told her he was leaving, did he? Had she done something to anger him? She turned towards the door and opened it. She stared at Vegeta for a moment then stepped back.  
  
"What's that look for?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"It's not your usual attire. I'm sorry," Loren said as she moved out of the door.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't been alert for that long."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was meditating for um...five hours I guess. When I looked up, he was gone. Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Then I'm assuming he's fine. First mission completed."  
  
"But you don't know where he is."  
  
Vegeta stared into space for a moment then grinned.  
  
"He's with that thief Yamcha and an attractive human. Looks like you're on the doorstep tonight. I feel SO sorry for you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I simply mean this. Obviously he doesn't want you."  
  
"But he said..."  
  
"Are you going to believe what he said or what I am saying?"  
  
"What he said."  
  
"WHAT?! Fine. Don't believe me. Just don't be shocked when he comes home with a REAL female in his arms, not some twisted mixture. He didn't save you for compassion you know. How could you have compassion anyway? You had the chance to kill me twice and you didn't. You're just a coward, aren't you?"  
  
"Stop it. Vegeta, I don't want to fight you." *************************************** Trunks glanced up at the influx in ki and sighed. Something had gone wrong again. He glanced at Yamcha, who sat watching him and laid down his fork.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"What's wrong? You stopped eating," Yamcha replied.  
  
"I stopped because of you."  
  
"No before that. What happened?"  
  
"Someone just disappeared. I know who it was too. She must have come out of her trance. Great. I should have left a note or something."  
  
"Are you sure you two aren't secretly married?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you sorta sound like how Goku and Chi-chi used to sound. Without the yelling, I mean." "Why do I have to keep telling people this. I'm not married to her."  
  
"That's good. We've all seen what she can do when she gets angry. Like I said, worse than Zarbon. Way worse than Zarbon."  
  
"In any event, she's gone. I've got to figure out where she went. Where's the check?"  
  
"Look if you give me the money, I'll take care of the bill. I'd like to talk to Mocha some more."  
  
"Here," Trunks said and handed him a couple of zenie bills.  
  
"That's more than enough," Yamcha said.  
  
"You have to give her a tip, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks then."  
  
"You're welcome," Trunks said as he picked up his coat and left the restaurant. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wasn't that great? Man, I wish I could take one of those girls home with me. But I can't. Mom would throw a fit," Gohan said.  
  
"You could always get a hotel room," Trunks said.  
  
"So which one did you like?"  
  
"Me? I guess the third from the middle."  
  
"You were a little hesitent there. Come on, man. You'll be starting college soon. You've got to get into a party mode."  
  
"I know. I'm just worried about her. She seemed upset."  
  
"Why do you call her a girl if she isn't one?"  
  
"Why do we call Nameks what we call them?"  
  
"I see your point. Man look at the time. I've gotta go. I have to work tomorrow."  
  
"All right. I'll see you later."  
  
"If this has anything to do with Vegeta, I want to know," Bulma said.  
  
"It has to do with me and what I did to him. I'm really sorry."  
  
"You did heal him afterward. Plus, you did give him some things to think about."  
  
"Things like how he's going to kill me and things like that, I'm sure."  
  
"Those aren't the things I was talking about."  
  
"What things then?"  
  
"His own self-worth for one thing."  
  
"He already had a high value on that. If you must know, I wanted to see if I could back and save Goku."  
  
"Dear, everyone has to leave this world sometime. Goku knew what he was doing. That's why he allowed himself to die."  
  
"He...allowed himself?"  
  
"I'm certain of it. Now go on home. You may not have to fight any evil there but you've got to learn how to adapt to our world." ************************************************* "So how long do you think he'll last with her?" Dende inquired.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose it depends on how determined he is. I just hope the balance is kept. To see the creature she truly is...." Piccolo said then allowed his voice to trail off.  
  
"I don't think that's completely accurate. Also it might be possible that she absorbed that darkness."  
  
"What do you mean?" "No one really knows where she came from, right? Perhaps an epic battle was fought and the victor banished the evil into the body of Loren. Perhaps the tournament was enough to awaken that evil."  
  
"But if that's true, then what's stopping the evil from resurfacing?" Mr. Popo asked.  
  
"Mr. Popo, have you been eavesdropping?" Dende asked.  
  
"Of course not. I am just as concerned as the two of you."  
  
"What bothers me is her not having any memory of what she can become," Piccolo said. "That seems awfully strange."  
  
"It's not all that strange. There are myths about evil spirits possessing a body then blocking the hosts memory so that the host remembers nothing of the ordeal. Perhaps this is a similar scenario."  
  
"And what if it is?"  
  
"I don't know. It would really help is she could remember before the Kais but I don't think that's likely."  
  
"No it isn't. I suppose we'll just have to see what develops." **************************************************** Trunks put his key in the keyhole then stopped when he heard a motor whirring. He placed his ear on the door then drew away as he tried to figure out what she was up to. He slowly opened the door and stepped into the room, not entirely sure what to expect. He walked into the kitchen where Loren sat staring at the blender. He watched her for a moment then kicked a can over onto the floor. She glanced up for a moment then turned her attention back to the blender.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Watching it work," Loren replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't figure it out."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Come on, it's late."  
  
"But how does it turn big pieces into even littler pieces? Can you explain it to me?"  
  
"Can we turn it off at least?"  
  
He pressed the "off" button and the whirring stopped.  
  
"Okay the concept is really simple. See, in the base here, there's a motor that's connected to this wheel. The glass has a blade that spins when the glass is placed on the base."  
  
"And that's what makes it turn big pieces into little pieces?"  
  
"Yes. Now that that's all clear, what am I going to do with you when I start classes tomorrow?"  
  
"Classes....do you mean training?"  
  
"Sort of. I wonder if they'd want you up there..."  
  
"Up where?"  
  
"The lookout. I can't leave you with Mom and I DON'T want to leave you with Master Roshi. I don't think Gohan's mom would want you with her."  
  
"Are you saying no one wants me?"  
  
"I'm saying I don't know what to do with you."  
  
"I can't go with you?"  
  
"I don't know if that's a good idea. I can't pay attention and keep track of you at the same time."  
  
"Can I just stay here?"  
  
"Just don't touch anything."  
  
"I guess I'll get back to meditating, then."  
  
"I'm sorry. If I could be sure nothing would happen, I'd let you come with me. What is there to eat?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh yeah, you don't eat. Sorry."  
  
"I can give you food if you want. I can make food, although I don't need to."  
  
"Can you? You're amazing."  
  
"It's not all that hard. What do you want?"  
  
"What can you make?"  
  
"Look on the table. I'll get out of your way now."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Just go eat."  
  
He gazed at her for a moment then walked out of the kitchen. He wished that there was an easier way to communicate with her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Piccolo knocked on the door to Trunks' apartment. There was no answer.  
  
"If only I could do Goku's transmission technique," Piccolo muttered. "It would definitely help."  
  
He took off, ignoring some cries about androids and headed back to the lookout. Dende glanced up when Piccolo landed.  
  
"Well?" he asked and the older Namek shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't look good, that's for sure."  
  
"What does that mean, exactly?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure but if who we think it is is in there, let's hope they stay there." ***************************************************** The hyperbolic time chamber was large, Loren noted as she tried to regulate her breathing in accordance to the extreme gravitational pull on her body. She was not entirely sure why she was there to begin with. All she was, was afraid of what happened at the tournament. She wanted so much to forget what had happened for it was not like her. Or was it?  
  
Did she even know what she was supposed to be like? She hesitantly allowed her body to switch to her final form. She thought of the shock Trunks had expressed when she had shown him her true body and lowered her head.  
  
"Perhaps I should have stayed on that planet," she whispered then flushed ad the temperature suddenly rose. She didn't want to become stronger. She didn't want her other nature to come out.  
  
"Why is it so hard to keep the balance lately?" she asked. "I wish you were back Rion. But, is that why you died? Do I have to get through this on my own?"  
  
She sat down and thought about something someone had said to her.  
  
".....All the pain you're going through, you don't have to go through it alone."  
  
"I couldn't involve you any more. You've been entirely too kind. You don't need to be involved any longer." ************************************************************************** Trunks stared at his textbook again and sighed. He couldn't concentrate. What Piccolo had said to him was enough to make him worried. He'd have to go and check things out as soon as his break came up. He just hoped that he'd be able to concentrate on his class for the remainder of the forty minutes.  
  
"What's with you?" A voice beside him whispered and Trunks glanced up. A thin young man with short black hair sat beside him. Trunks grinned as he remembered the young man's name.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing, Tungston?" Trunks whispered. "Haven't seen you since high school."  
  
"I'm fine but you're not concentrating. What's up?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Something a friend informed me of. I'm going to have to check it out after this class."  
  
"Looks like we'd better keep quiet. Think something important is coming up."  
  
"I can't afford missing any of this class. My mom's really counting on me to pass it."  
  
"Well who wouldn't? Your whole family are scientists, aren't they?"  
  
"Not my dad and grandmother."  
  
"Yeah, but it's expected of you to follow in their footsteps."  
  
Trunks nodded his head as he glanced up at the board and wrote down the information. He placed the end of his pen in his mouth and sighed. He had the feeling that it all had something to do with Loren and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. She was still unstable and perhaps leaving her alone hadn't have been a good idea. But, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. *************************************************** "Vegeta what did you do to the clothes?" Bulma asked as she took them out of the dryer.  
  
"What do you mean what did I do to them? I washed them like you told me to," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Did you separate them?"  
  
"Separate?"  
  
"You didn't, did you? Well, at least it was just your clothes. I know better than to let you wash my clothes."  
  
"Well if you wouldn't make me do this, they wouldn't turn out like this. How was that boy when you left him?"  
  
"He was perfectly fine. I didn't need to go. He could have handled all of it on his own. He doesn't need me anymore."  
  
"He still needs you, just not like he used to. The boy took care of the androids for the Kais sake."  
  
"You're right. He's got your determination. I should give him more credit."  
  
"Don't give him too much. He did take that creature in, you know."  
  
"He felt sorry for her. Now let's not get started about her."  
  
"Then don't bring that woman up."  
  
"Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Why? What do you have?"  
  
"I was going to cook if you wanted something."  
  
"I'm not going to argue about a meal."  
  
"I thought you wouldn't. But, you'd better fold your clothes and put them away first."  
  
"I hate when you threaten me like that."  
  
"How else can I get you to do housework?" ************************************* Trunks unlocked the door and ran inside. He opened every door and peered inside. Loren wasn't there. Great, he thought. The phone rang and Trunks picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Hey, Gohan. What's up? Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I had a hard time concentrating. Piccolo came to see me. Something's going on," Trunks said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Want help looking for her?"  
  
"Sure. Come on over. I'm going to go to the lookout first. I'll wait for you." 


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Satan stroked his black cat, Diablo then jumped slightly when a knock came at his door. The cat jumped off his lap and walked off to a place where it could take a nap in the warm sun and the World Champion brushed off his clothes and walked towards the door. He opened it and glanced out at an attendant.  
  
"What do you want? I'm in the middle of coming up with some new techniques. Greatness can't be disturbed, you know," he said and the attendant bowed apologetically.  
  
"Many apologies, Master Satan, but there is a Mr. Vegeta here to see you," he said and Mr. Satan scratched his head.  
  
"Vegeta? Hmm...that name sounds a little familiar. Uh...does he have an appointment?"  
  
"No sir, but he's most insistent about speaking with you. He says it has to do with some documentation of the tournament."  
  
"Tournament? What tournament? I do a lot of tournaments. I can't keep them all straight, you know."  
  
"The tournament held to commemorate your defeat of Cell."  
  
Vegeta?! Oh man, I think I remember him. Wasn't he that short loud-mouthed shrimp with the funny hair? I wonder what he wants with me....Mr. Satan thought as he glanced nervously at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Shall I show him in?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. Do that. Might as well see what he wants, right?"  
  
"Very good then sir. I'll bring him straight to you."  
  
Mr. Satan closed the door and wearily sat down in his chair. What could that person possibly want? Did he come to demand retribution for the lies that Mr. Satan told about the Cell games? Did he want to fight him? Did he want to kill him? There was a knock on the door and Mr. Satan jumped slightly.  
  
"C...come in. The door's open," he said and Vegeta walked into the room. Mr. Satan waved a hand to the chair that his cat was sitting on. "Would you like to take a seat?"  
  
"I'll stand. I don't plan on spending much time here," Vegeta said as he folded his arms.  
  
"Yes. Well, about the tournament..."  
  
"That's exactly what I want to talk about."  
  
"It is, huh? Well I can explain..."  
  
"I'm sure you have documentary film for that day. I'd like to see it."  
  
"Documentary film? Um....sure. I know I've got it here somewhere..."  
  
"I want the unedited film."  
  
"Unedited..."  
  
"Yes. You DO have it, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do! Let me get it out of my safe place."  
  
Mr. Satan stood up and took a key out of his pocket. He walked over to a wall, removed a picture from its hangar and unlocked the safe behind it. He opened the safe and took out the recording of the tournament. The recording that documented every bit of that terrible day. Well, every bit up until the point Piccolo destroyed the camera lens, that is. He took it out and handed it to Vegeta who gladly received it.  
  
"Here you go. How long do you need it?" Mr. Satan asked and Vegeta glanced at him. "On second thought, you know what? It's yours. Now you don't have to worry about returning it."  
  
"Very well then. I need it to study my greatest challenge anyway. Watch from the outskirts of Other World, Kakarrot. Watch as I become the greatest Saiyen in history!" Vegeta said as he walked out of the room. Mr. Satan sat down in exhaustion and glanced at his cat.  
  
"I'm sure glad that's over. Plus I got out of it without being injured! Yeah! That little punk knew when to run! No one is stronger than the great Mr. Satan!" ***************************************************** "Do you feel that?" Piccolo asked as he moved away from the hyperbolic time chamber.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know but let's hope it doesn't come out here."  
  
"What if it does? We've got to be ready."  
  
"So much for first day of classes, right Trunks?" Gohan asked and Trunks grew pale.  
  
"I...I can't help. If I miss most of my classes today, they'll drop me. I can't do that," Trunks said.  
  
"Maybe we should tell our mothers that it's impossible to stay in school."  
  
"That wouldn't work. You know how they get. Great, I'm going to be late for my next class. Looks like I failed on all sides today."  
  
"Think of it as a learning experience instead of a failure. That's what my mom would say."  
  
"I don't know...it feels like failure, no matter how you say it."  
  
"Yeah I know. Want me to get you back to the college in a hurry? I do know Dad's Instant Transmission technique."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Just try to concentrate. I'll come back up here and keep an eye on things if that'll help."  
  
"It would. Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Dende watched the two disappear then turned to Piccolo.  
  
"What do you think is happening in there?" he inquired.  
  
"I would prefer not to know," Piccolo replied. "I think it would be best for all of us if that door never opened again." **************************************************************************** *** Loren sat in the middle of nowhere, her body shivering with the intense cold. She blinked her eyes as a figure appeared out of nowhere and came towards her. She stood up, her eyes wary as the figure came into focus. It was a Namek. He was almost seven feet in height and weighed at least four hundred pounds of muscle. His training robes were torn and he had a strange symbol tattooed on his arm. His eyes were as dark as any other Namek's but there was a warmness in them that spoke to her.  
  
"Rion!!' she cried and ran towards the figure. "Rion! You came back! Please! Tell me what to do!" she cried and the figure faded into nothingness. She fell to her knees and began crying. "Please! Tell me what to do. Tell me what to do. I can't do this alone."  
  
"Tell you what to do?" a voice asked almost mockingly. It was a voice that sounded slightly like Frieza's but without the pouting undertones.  
  
She looked up and searched around for the owner of the voice but found no one. Another illusion, she surmised. Another trick of the room's. There was no one there. There couldn't be. There was no other entrance into this room aside from the one she used.  
  
"You can't scare me. I don't want to train. I don't want to be stronger. I just want to be normal. I don't want any of this," she said and began crying again.  
  
"Then we'll destroy it," the voice hissed and Loren stopped crying. That wasn't her imagination. There WAS another person in the room with her.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked then placed a hand on her chest. All of a sudden she felt a tremendous pain there. She could now feel another presence within her and she was terrified.  
  
"My seal has finally been broken. For too long have I been trapped in your body, watching your sickening compassion. I've tried to break the seal numerous times before and failed. Your guilt however, your enormous guilt for hurting things has finally worn away the seal. All these years your dark emotions have weakened my seal until once again I am free. Now I will make the universe PAY for imprisoning me and this planet is a good start."  
  
"But you can't."  
  
"I can't? What right do you have to save this world? It isn't yours. What right do you have to tell me what I can and cannot do? You don't know who you're dealing with."  
  
"Get out of my body please. I don't want you here. I don't even know what you are."  
  
"I'm afraid I like it here. I've grown used to this body and have assimilated quite well with you. Besides, I can't let such power go to waste. But, since the seal is open, you can take my place and serve out the remainder of my sentence. Don't worry. I've only got a thousand years left." 


	6. chapter 6

"Welcome to the Commemorative Cell Tournament where we have the World Champion, Mr. Satan!" the announcer said and the crowd cheered. Vegeta sat in a lounging chair with a piece of paper and pen on his lap, eager to write down every attack sequence as it was executed.  
  
"What's on now?" Bulma asked as she came into the room.  
  
"Don't bother me, woman. I'm going to study," Vegeta said as he fast forwarded the tape to where Loren first made an appearance.  
  
"How in the world did you get a tape of the tournament?"  
  
"I asked for it. How else does one get something like this?"  
  
"Why do you have it?"  
  
"I want to find that creature's weakness."  
  
"Vegeta why are you so obsessed with fighting her?"  
  
"Because of the challenge."  
  
"I sure hope Trunks is able to concentrate in his classes because of all this."  
  
"Why? What do you mean?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh. I saw Piccolo around when I left the school. I don't know what's going on, but it's got to be important."  
  
"I'll agree with you. I'm going to go find out. I just hope it's not too serious. I've got to get back to finding a weakness as soon as possible."  
  
"What about lunch?"  
  
"It'll keep."  
  
"There he goes again, I see," Dr. Briefs commented as Vegeta brushed past him. "What's gotten into him?"  
  
"I don't know, Dad. I mentioned Trunks and he left," Bulma replied.  
  
"Well he'd better let the boy study. He needs all of his math classes and those classes take time." *********************************************************************** "What's the matter, Trunks?" a girl in a short skirt asked and Trunks glanced up. He sat in the cafeteria and was surprisingly, not eating.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Latte. Sorry. I didn't see you. I was thinking of other things," Trunks replied as Latte sat across from him. She had long bluish hair and blue eyes and she reminded Trunks a little of his mother.  
  
"What sort of things? Is it anyone I know?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've got a lovesick look on your face. Who is it?"  
  
"It's not that..."  
  
"It's not? Good. I'd like to think that you're still available. I mean, think of the prestige one would get if a girl married into your family. Not to mention the money..."  
  
"Be serious."  
  
"All right. I'll be serious. So...what IS wrong?"  
  
"I don't really know. A friend of mine sort of told me something was wrong."  
  
"It's not your family, is it?"  
  
"No. I took a foreigner in and I think it has something to do with her."  
  
"Her? Well that IS interesting. I know the apartment house you live in. I should. Glace helped you move in."  
  
"With you and my mom directing us, yeah."  
  
"I want to know more about this foreigner. What's she look like and where does she stay? You've only got one bedroom. Don't tell me you're seriously involved with her."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"That IS it, isn't it?"  
  
"What's going on, Latte?" a tall, muscular blonde asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Glace, Trunks has a serious girlfriend," Latte replied and Glace looked at Trunks.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. It's not like that at all," Trunks said.  
  
"Well something's wrong with you. You're not eating."  
  
"I haven't been able to concentrate."  
  
"See? It's love," Latte said as another girl sat down.  
  
"What's going on over here?" she asked.  
  
"Guess what, Gina? Trunks has a girl."  
  
"Oh really? Who?"  
  
"Some foreigner."  
  
"Not one of those blonde European girls?"  
  
"I don't know. He's not talking. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm finished," Trunks replied as he stood up. He carried his tray to the trash, dumped it, and left the building.  
  
"I think you went too far again," Glace said to Latte and she sighed.  
  
"Well I hope he gets over it," she replied.  
  
"He will. He doesn't get depressed that often," Gina said. ******************************************************* Gohan ran outside the shelter when Vegeta touched down. Vegeta glanced at him for a moment then looked around for the Nameks.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked and Piccolo walked up to him.  
  
"It doesn't look good. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is being occupied," the Namek replied.  
  
"Occupied? By who?"  
  
"By an unstable mind."  
  
"No. You don't mean....?"  
  
"It's exactly what I mean. There's no one else."  
  
"Man I'm exhausted!" Trunks said as he landed. "Dad? Why are you here?"  
  
"Stay silent and listen to the Namek. The news he has will be by no means comforting," Vegeta said and Dende glanced at a crack in the floor that spread out from the door of the time chamber.  
  
"I don't know how much time you'll have for comfort. Look," he said and pointed to the crack.  
  
"Man, I sure wish you were here right now, Dad," Gohan said and Vegeta coughed loudly.  
  
"Well he isn't so I suppose I'll have to be the one to take care of things," he said.  
  
"Are you forgetting the fact that she almost killed you?" Piccolo asked and Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"I was nowhere near death!"  
  
"All right. You just put on a good performance then."  
  
"So what are we going to do about this? Gohan, what would Goku do?" Trunks asked and Gohan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Challenge the opponent, I guess," he replied.  
  
"Whatever happens, we can't let the earth be destroyed. That should be our main concern," Dende said and Gohan nodded his head.  
  
"You're right. The earth comes first." *********************************************************** "Come now. It's not all that bad," the creature said as Loren tried to get out of a small cell. "You'll be out in a thousand years or so."  
  
"I won't let you do this!" Loren cried as she slammed against the wall.  
  
"Even if you could get out, what would you do? I know every one of your attacks. Now be quiet like a good child while I get out of this room."  
  
The creature walked over to the door and formed a ball of fire in his hands. He directed it at the door then watched as the door leaned forward and broke into tiny slivers. He stepped out onto the lookout and gazed at Gohan who had approached him.  
  
"Ah the welcoming party is here. I am Inferno. Now that I've broken free of my seal, I'm going to complete my original mission starting with the destruction of this planet."  
  
Trunks pushed past Gohan and gazed coldly at Inferno.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" he demanded and Inferno calmly grinned.  
  
"She's agreed to serve out my sentence. I'm so touched by her offer. She must have felt pretty miserable on this world to let me destroy it."  
  
"I don't believe that. You've done something to her and I won't forgive you!"  
  
"Are you the first to challenge me? Very well then, I'll humor you."  
  
"Let's do this."  
  
"Your son is headstrong," Piccolo said and Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"He wants his fun. Let's see what he can do. Then a REAL warrior will step in." 


End file.
